China Doll Kitsune
by Byakko Ta
Summary: You're mine. Mine to crave. Mine to love... Only mine! Sasuke growled to his beautiful Kitsune. Naruto didn't disagree with him... he only lifted his chin, showing his neck to his lover in surrender.


China Doll Kitsune

**A/n:** _Hola mi amigos! I hope you like this one-shot… another Naruto fic.. Angsty, again, too… it's a Sasuke/Naruto pairing, too… It's sort of non-con… I really wanted to go for the dark, angst this time, and hope I got it… _

**_To avoid confusion, the words in italics are thoughts, but if they are in quotation marks and still italics, it was spoken in the past, or happened already…. A sort-of scene change happens when Sasuke is mentioning the past and how he "got" Naruto… those, you'll notice by just noticing that, one moment, their screwing (lol) and the next something is happening… I hope this helps people… I don't want reviews complaining of the confusion for the non-existent scene breaks, okay?_ **

**Disclaimer:** _Common sense dictates that I do not own Naruto, nor am I making money for typing this story up… Those who ridiculously need these disclaimers just because some pansy-assed idiots would sue just because there aren't any on the story hear this: tell them to get lives! I swear!_

(just joking! Though I still think that those who would sue just because there aren't any disclaimers, especially for the anime and book sections of certain sites, are pansy-assed idiots… I can understand original crap needing disclaimers, but something so obviously not mine as Naruto? sighs)

**Warnings:** _There will be m/m pairing: shonen ai to light yoai, folks… Not too sex-filled, since I suck at sex scenes… lol Just a fact of life… Also, possessiveness, slight violence, non-con, and angst…   
Don't like it? DON'T READ IT!_

**lalalalalalalalalalalalala (page break) **

_My Kitsune… _

_  
Mine alone._

Gripping the smaller male's chin in a gentle but firm grip, he held the gaze of his Kitsune. Beautiful blue jeweled eyes stared up at him, gaze blank. No emotion flashed through his tanned face. Submissively, the smaller male didn't move as the larger male shifted overtop him, holding his body up with a knee and left arm over the smaller male.

_Mine to hold. _

_  
Mine to kiss. _

_  
Mine, **alone**, to desire. _

Nipping the other's bottom lip, he then gently kissed his Kitsune. Moaning into the sweet crevice, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue deep inside his Kitsune to capture every taste he could.

_My one… _

_  
My only…_

He didn't receive any response from his submissive with his advances. The other's mouth might allow him entrance, but he did not respond to his attempts. Involuntary reactions, on the other hand, he _lived_ for from his submissive Kitsune.

Moving his mouth from his Kitsune's mouth, he trailed his tongue down his chin and then to the smaller male's long, tanned neck, revealed for only him to see.

_  
NO one else can see… _

_  
Your light… _

_  
Your beauty…_

He had always made sure no one else took notice of his Kitsune.

But, to be truthful, he hadn't needed to try all that much anyways, in the beginning. They had hated him… His Kitsune had had no choice but to buy clothes that covered his body, not wanting others to notice his thinness, caused by malnutrition, or to notice that he hadn't liked that he was stuck wearing bright orange jumpsuits to cover _injuries_ from those who didn't keep their distance that, usually, disgust gave his beautiful Kitsune.

Then, in their teen years, after he had returned to the village, after he avenged his clan like he had sworn all those years ago, the village had readily accepted him back, despite his abandonment to them all. He had learned that his Kitsune had done the same thing as him. Left the village he swore to become Hokage for. The village that hated him.

He had left to gain strength to return _him_ to Konohagakure.

He had waited while his Kitsune was sent news, along with his new Sensei, that he was back. He had then been the first person to greet the number one nin in surprising people in Konohagakure. He had even used his old pet-name for the bright ball of sunshine.

"_Hn. Dobe. I see that you haven't grown much since I left. You're still shorter than me._"

He had received a pissed off shout and many derogative words in return for his greeting.

His Kitsune had been the only one he had greeted so openly, and with his once-customary smirk. His Kitsune had, for weeks afterwards, dogged almost all of his steps, demanding spars, angrily shouting for answers to any question he came up with, slowly becoming at ease in his one-time team-mate's presence again.

He hadn't known what would happen. No one in Konohagakure knew either, and still didn't, to this day.

_  
My naïve and innocent Kitsune… _

_  
My gullible Dobe._

He continued his trailing kisses, licks, and nips on the tanned neck, reaching the junction where the shoulder and neck dip. With a quick bite to the place he paused at, he then sucked the same place, trying to bring the blood there to create his mark on his Kitsune.

He allowed his hands to start to graze down dusty, hardened nipples, following the muscles standing out of his Kitsune's flat stomach to where, with a little bit of chakra, a blazing seal appeared. He happily took a detour on shapely, almost-feminine, hips, to a half-hardened cock, and ended there, and then he began to gently coax the cock to full arousal. A memory of the first time, after his return, that he had kissed his Kitsune, surfaced as he continued to suck where the blood under his Kitsune's neck was continuing to ring.

He and his Dobe were sparring, as usual. His Kitsune had his jacket thrown off and his black tee underneath ripped in a few places. The Chunin Exams would be starting again soon. Both planned to pass. His Kitsune hadn't even noticed the look in his eyes, or the bulge in his sparring partner's pants.

_Simple, childlike Kitsune… _

_  
How you possess me…_

He had finally pinned him to the ground, and deliciously took in the friction of his Dobe's attempts to get out of the hold, heaving and jerking his body and hips this way and that, grinding pelvis' together unintentionally. Even before he had begun his plans to capture his Kitsune for his own, he had known he was attracted to the blonde.

_How your happiness calls to my dark heart… _

_  
…It almost burns… _

_  
…This feeling…_

Moaning when he finally decided to speed up their fucking, he plunged into the motionless beauty, lifting the blonde's hips to thrust deeper into the searing heat. He dipped his head to be able to continue nipping, biting, and licking his Kitsune's neck.

_You're the only one for me, Dobe… _

_  
You're the first, the only, one I've felt that way about…!_

"_Damn it, Teme! Get off! Arg!_" His Dobe had shouted and heaved up, trying to get loose.

"_Hn. Naruto, you baka._" That was all he had had to say to him. Surprised at his name being used, Naruto had looked up at him, blue eyes wide, a childish look of shock coming across his face, making him look adorable. That was when he had lowered his mouth and kissed those full, pouting lips. He had run his tongue across the closed mouth, and a gasp of surprise from his Dobe allowed him quick entrance.

It had taken a week after that for Naruto to stop blushing every time Sasuke smirked in his direction, lust flashing in his eyes every moment the blood had rushed to his Dobe's cheeks. It had taken only a month later for him to come around to his way of thinking…

_But you do not fight me anymore… _

_  
…You've finally learned who you belong to… _

_  
All it took was a few… accidents… to the ones you viewed as "precious persons" for me to become your _**only**_ precious person…_

Now forcing the hips down, he turned Naruto onto his stomach and had him rest on hands and knees before entering him again, pounding into the willing flesh, as his hands brought Naruto's hips quickly to him.

Feeling his quickly building release tightening in his belly, he quickly started to ease his Kitsune's release to build faster, hand gripping his Kitsune's cock, going back and forth at the same pace his hips were pounding into his Kitsune.

_Beautiful… _

_  
My.. Beautiful Kitsune…_

His Kitsune shuddered after a few moments of this treatment before letting out a strangled gasp, one of the few sounds he still made, despite his attempts of silence. His release spilt onto the mattress below the two, and a flicker of emotion came to his eyes.

An anguished, distressed look.

He paid his Kitsune no heed when that searing heat gripped his cock, almost like the velvety muscles wanted him to stay…

_Mine… mine… mine.. _

_  
**MINE**…! _

With a groan of satisfaction, he released into his Kitsune, thrusting twice back into his Kitsune's blissful heat before slumping onto his beautiful Naruto. Quickly moving to where Naruto fit to his chest, head tucked under his chin, before he got too comfortable, he began running a finger or two through the slightly longer than remembered hair.

_  
So.. Perfect… _

_  
Like… a doll… _

_  
My China Doll Kitsune…_

"My Kitsune… I missed you while I was on that mission…" He said, not expecting an answer; Naruto rarely spoke anymore… That was fine, he still held his beautiful, childish nature when Team Seven had meetings. He just rarely went on missions anymore… Though not from his choice…

"I talked to Kakashi-Sensei today… It seems Neji visited while I was gone… Anything important you want to talk to me about?" He asked, voice deceptively carefree and relaxed. He felt his Kitsune shutter against him, and he ran a deceptive, gentle hand down his Kitsune's flank, stopping at the hips, and gripping him closer.

"N-no, Sasuke. Noth-thing happened." His Kitsune stuttered, shifting to stiffly nuzzle under Sasuke's chin. "He jus-just asked if we-we could spar. I said n-no."

_My darling Kitsune…_

I relaxed more next to my Kitsune. I did not loosen my grip on his hips though. He shivered again.

"My Kitsune… Mine alone to love… _My_ precious person… The fact you were alone… with him.. here… in our house…" Sasuke frowned, a pang going through his dark heart.

_  
My only reason… _

_  
My only light… _

He held him closer, possessiveness clouding his black eyes. "I want to keep you for myself… He won't come again…" He declared harshly in his Kitsune's ear.

"O-of course…" Was his only reply.

_I_ **_want_** _to smother you… _

_  
…To tie you to me, and never let you go… _

_  
…You've no idea how much I love you… _

_  
…Crave you… _

_  
…**Need** you.._

_..Only you…!_

Naruto whimpered at the steel-like grip, but quickly silenced himself, ignoring the harsh nips on his neck where Sasuke harshly kissed him, open-mouthed and with teeth.

"You're mine. Mine to crave. Mine to love… Only mine!" Sasuke growled to his beautiful Kitsune. Naruto didn't disagree with him… he only lifted his chin, showing his neck to his lover in surrender, who shifted their positions again, him being on top, and Naruto underneath him.

The emotions he had held in his eyes disappeared again, leaving… to another time, where, instead of teenagers, they had been children, only trying to show their strength and power on D ranked missions… Where he had not been slowly tricked into the position he was now…

Where he had once tried almost anything to get a brooding boy, who he had, though Naruto would never admit it, admired and respected his opinion above others, to acknowledge of him… and, in that, the whole village's acceptance…

Sasuke didn't notice his Dobe's eyes going blank again. He slowly began his brand of love-making…

Taking in the beautiful creature underneath him… as he took him harshly…

His to treasure, only, and no one else's…

_My beautiful Kitsune… _

_  
So… _

_  
Very… _

_  
**Perfect**… _

_  
Like… a doll… _

_  
My China Doll Kitsune…_

**  
lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala (page break)**

**After Author's Note:** _Well, I hope everything was to your favors! Enjoy having read this… Just for future references… _

_Wanna archive this? I don't mind… (Just don't steal it… I may not own Naruto, but I own this little idea that I typed) _

_Wanna translate it? I don't mind! Its very flattering if you do, though I do pity you the time it would take… _

_Wanna flame this? Fuck off… You really need a life, but if you do, feel free, not like I'll listen to your opinion anyways… _

_Wanna criticize the fic? (to HELP it… lol) Feel free, though I admit it may take forever to correct any mistakes you mention, I'll try my best… _

_Enjoy! And have a good day, afternoon, or night…_

**AFTER AFTER Author's Note:** _I finally got onto my old computer, but the thing is slower than molasses, and the thing refuses to obey me! . lol But I got this story off, for the time being! So sorry it took so long… I've tried, but….. Yeah.. I wont give any more excuses,….._


End file.
